Together
by setchan-1995
Summary: An unexpected turn of events during a sleepover.


Funny thing that after so many years of writing, reading and bitching around I finally get to finish something, even if it is a one shot written at this unholy hour... Huh...

Sasameki Koto does not belong to me, though if I had my way...

This is my insight of what _should _have happened somewhere in the anime, when Sumika's father's dojo is challenged by an enormus man.

* * *

"Sumi-chan?" Every time she called me that, my heart would skip a beat. She always had me wrapped around her little finger, and even if she wasn't consciously aware of it I always made sure that she at least knew that I would do just about anything for her. My Kazama...

"Mmn?" I wasn't a very vocal person, not all the time. Although as of lately I had found myself becoming more and more carefree, so to speak. I guess that happens when you are surrounded by friends like I am. I can't complain, though. Having friends is more fun that I ever thought. Still, I like being left alone once in a while. In those moments, the only one allowed into my heart could be Kazama.

"Are you sure about fighting this guy?" Her voice hesitated for a second. "I mean, he's twice your size," Another pause, then she added, rather childishly. "In every possible way!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness and ruffle her mane for a second, before she pouted and crossed her arms under her ample bosom.

"Kazama," I got her attention. "I've seen him fight before. He's all beef, no skill. It should be alright." I tried to assure her, but it seemed like she wouldn't listen to me and kept on pouting. I found myself crossed; I was a little annoyed at her lack of trust, but I understood that she worried about me, even if it was just as a best friend. Eventually, my softer side won me over.

"How about this? I promise that if he is as dangerous as he looks, I'll give up." I knew she wanted to say yes immediately, I could see it in her eyes. But I also saw understanding. She knew just how much I loved karate; how much I loved challenges, even if the mamut behind next door wasn't a real on.

"Just promise me to take care." With those simple words, she hugged me tightly to her smaller form. Stunned, I could only hug her back, not quite understanding this sudden action of hers. I mean, despite the common belief that Kazama jumped on people all the time, things were not quite as they seemed. We only hugged a couple of times, and it was always mostly me comforting her after another failure in her romantic life.

"I don't promise," She seemed surprised at my choice of words, and looked directly into my grey eyes with a hint of fear in them. I smiled softly and hugged her to my body once more, effectively silencing her upcoming protest.

"I swear."

* * *

"You'll think twice before coming back here, punk!"

"Did you learn your lesson now?"

"Come back another day, will ya?"

I swear, my brothers were so stupid sometimes...

As already expected, I beat the man easily. What I didn't predict was that I only needed one hit to knock him out cold. It was rather sad if you asked me, he could have fought back at least. And now I was slightly annoyed that our dinner with Kazama had been rudely interrupted by a grown up man who turned out to be a weakling.

"Sumi-chan!" I felt soft breasts pressing up my back, the blush on my face saying everything I couldn't voice. "Sumi-chan, that was amazing!" Her body left mine for a moment, giving me time to cool down and turn my head to Kazama.

She was practically beaming at me, and I suddenly felt my chest swell in pride. Maybe our friends were right about me having the heart of a male after all. Just the thought of Kazama admiring whatever skills I had made me feel cocky and, I dare say, territorial. Or maybe I just needed a good shrink.

"Thanks." Was my monotonous answer. Kazama didn't seem to mind, though. She just stood there, still beaming and acting all cute. I then realized that we were surrounded by my family and other students of the dojo. I fidgeted and scratched my neck, immediately sending Kazama the message I was trying to convey. She caught my lack of comfort and, without a single word, guided me back to the table, where dinner had already gone cold, much to my chagrin.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I warm up dinner?" Kazama spoke sweetly as she stood up and started working on it. I was going to protest, but I knew that no matter what I said she would do it anyway, so instead I just went along with her plan. Shower and not-so-cold dinner didn't sound too bad after all, and Kazama was going to stay here tonight, so it wasn't like her brother was waiting for her at their apartment.

Brushing aside my guilty feelings, I smiled at Kazama and walked towards the nearest bathroom. Once the door was closed, I took off my uniform and started the water. While I waited, I concentrated on what was happening on the other rooms, where my family and Kazama were obviously speaking. I heard laughter and, if my ears weren't deceiving me, Noe was scolding at Kazama.

"She's probably shooing her with a spatula." I mused to myself, remembering that she used to do the same to me when I got near her kitchen, though that was probably because I managed to burn it down twice. She probably didn't like Kazama slaving herself for my family either, not when it was clearly not her fault that my father had a rule to accept all kinds of challenges at any hour.

I descended into the tub and let out a sigh of utter relief when I felt the warm water hitting my tense muscles -the lack of exercise had left them that way. I loved these little moments I had in the sepulchral silence of the bathroom, peacefully drowning myself in the tranquility of this loneliness.

"Sumi-chan!" I take that back. I hate these bathrooms and their lack of locks.

"Ka-Kazama!" I all but squeaked out, feeling that awful blush return with revenge when I spotted a towel-cladded Kazama staring at me from the door, an innocent smile perched on her beautiful face.

The Gods hated me.

"Make room, Sumi-chan!" I nodded my head and backed up against the side of the tub I was currently leaning on. Kazama beamed again and walked over to the other side of the tub. I just closed my eyes after that, feeling like a pervert for even thinking about taking a peek at her well-developed body. But it was so tempting...

I started counting backwards after that, never once opening my eyes when Kazama called my name.

"Sumi-chan, why are you eyes closed?" Because if I open them, you'd immediately notice how much I'm lusting after you? No amount of short-sightedness coud ever get in the way of the lack of distance between us.

"I'm just... thinking." I only gave that away. It wasn't a lie.

"What about?" Of how much I'd like to feel your body fusing against mine.

"Why are you here?" I asked back at her, still not opening my eyes. I just hope she thought my blush was because of the water.

Kazama giggled. "Noe-san kicked me out of the kitchen and ordered me to relax with you." I should have known that traitous woman would pull off something like this. Ever since she accidentally found out about my feelings for Kazama, she had been adamant about getting us together. It had fallen in deaf ears when I clearly specified that Kazama didn't want me like that.

I sighed. "Figures." And we fell into a comfortable, yet tense silence.

My eyes shot open when I felt flesh rub against mine. Kazama was in front of me, looking directly into my eyes with concern and... something else I couldn't quite place. At least, it wasn't any look that I had seen in her ever before.

"Kazama?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly as I tried with all my might _not _to pay attention to the glorious body in front of me.

"Sumi-chan?" Her voice was lower than a whisper, so I was forced to lean towards her.

"No..." She backed up against her side of the tub again, evading my eyes. "It's nothing."

And we left it at that.

* * *

I got out of the bathroom, feeling a little dizzy because of all the time I spent in there, blushing and tensing every two seconds. I would definitely stop seeing my baths as relaxing anymore, specially after carving her naked image deep in my mind.

Dinner was as full of ruckus as ever, but at least no more challengers showed up for the rest of the night, which was an improvement.

"I'm afraid an... unexpected accident occurred in regards to your spare futon, Sumika-chan." The devil housekeeper strikes again. "You will have to share your bed with Ushio-chan tonight." My eyebrow twitched imperceptibly. This woman had proven to be a greater challenge than I expected. Surely she knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight?

"It's alright, Noe!" My father laughed merrily, unaware of my distress. "I'm sure the girls won't mind." No I didn't. But if I ravished Kazama in the middle of the night, the fault would be all theirs.

"Lets go, Sumi-chan!" Without a peep, I followed like the lovesick puppy I was.

It wasn't later that we found ourselves in a particular dilemma. The bed was rather small to fit both our bodies. I was too tall and Kazama was too... busty. On the plus side, she looked so cute when she blushed and mumbled because of this fact.

In the end, she ended up resting half of her body on top of mine. By that point, I was pretty sure I wouldn't be getting any sleep. In fact, once Kazama fell asleep, I would sneak out and start training to get off the... steam.

"Sumi-chan?" She wiggled a bit against me and rested her right hand on my stomach, her fingers tracing my abs with bordering curiosity. I just wanted to die.

"Y-Yeah, Kazama?" Silence. Then, I felt a warm breath on my neck, dangerously close to my shoulder.

"Do you love me, Sumi-chan?"

Let me tell you, the process of re-booting is not that easy in the human mind.

"I- I... Of course!" I squeaked for the second time of the day. "You're my friend! Of course I love you!" But Kazama just shook her head against my shoulder and... did she just sniff me?

"You know what I mean, Sumi-chan." A pause. I gulped, once more attempting to deny all charges presented against my case. "I spoke with Tomoe-chan today." I made a mental note to kill her and Noe. "I thought she was kidding at first, but then... then it all came down to me." Her face lifted and a hand came to my chin, forcing me to face a determined Kazama.

"Is it true, then? Do you love me, Sumi-chan?" My shoulders slumped, I was clearly defeated. I just hoped Kazama would still be my friend.

"Yes," I stared her into the eyes, trying to show her just how much she meant to me. "Yes, I love you, Kaz-"

A pair of lips interrupted my upcoming speech, silencing all words.

The kiss was short and sweet, kinda dummy as well. It then hit me that this was both out very first kiss, physically speaking. That episode with the mask would forever stay as one of my most precious memories, but it was completely different from feeling the real Kazama against my lips.

"I love Sumi-chan as well."

Kazama and I spend the night showing each other just how much we loved the other. It was perfect, in every sense of the word. Kazama was everything, and more, that I had ever dreamed in my life.

And then, when the sun went up and I woke up, tangled in a mess of sheets, with Kazama curled up next to me... I then knew that everything was going to be fine.

Because, in the end, Kazama was mine as much as I was hers.

* * *

Congrats on me and my finally finished story!

Now... to sleep.

Read and review if you liked.


End file.
